I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insulating enclosures for mounting electrical devices in a side by side relationship on a plane mounting surface and specifically to a modular snap-together assembly for mounting a plurality of electrical fuses.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an insulating support base and enclosure for mounting fuses or other electrical devices is old and well known in the art. Multiple fuse blocks have been integrally molded to accomodate a specific number of fuses. However, this practice creates problems for users in that they must stock a number of different blocks for each fuse size.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,413, issued to me on June 26, 1973, for a "Sectional Assembly of Insulating Enclosures for Fuses" overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with prior art multiple fuse blocks. It does so by providing a fuse block assembly of modular construction. Such an assembly allows an insulating block for any desired number of fuses to be built up from only two different modules. This feature greatly reduces the number of parts a user must stock for each fuse size. Although such modular configuration represents a significant advance in the art, it requires individual mounting of each modular unit on the support surface. Thus, for example, a four fuse modular block requires eight mounting screws whereas an integrally molded four fuse block requires only two mounting screws.